Dreams can be Deadly
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Scars. The awaited is finally here. Red X lived and is getting the Titans back. Through Starfire's dreams. But the worst part is, whatever happens in the dreams is real. starrob bbrae
1. Dreams Can Be deadly

**_Dreaming_**

**An: I was looking over all the reviews from Eternal scars and figured what the heck I better start on this story now than later. So here it is.**

**Dis-I do not own the Teen titans**

" Hey Star, wanna help me fix some cookies. They're chocolate chip,"Robin asked as he showed her the package. Starfire smiled then shook her head as she gave Robin a hug.

" Friend Robin, it is 9 o clock pm I wish to get sleep early tonight. I am exhausted from the training we did today," Starfire replied yawning. Robin gave her a hug back and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. Sh moved back a bit and fakely smiled.

" Robin, you know how I feel about the-"

"Yeah I know, I was just kissing you good night. Not anything like that rapist alright. Yu know that nothing like that would ever cross my mind," Robin replied, shaping the cookies. Starfire faintly smiled and left for her room.

That night, it brought up memories, dreadful memories, that she wanted desperatly to forget. Never had she felt so much pain and agony. He even made her feel like he loved her. All that she wanted to do was get milk and ends up rape.

Starfire punched her code in and walked to her bed, falling backwards. " Maybe some earth sleeping will help my troubled mind," Starfire replied, sleeping in her normal, yet weird, sleeping position. She drifted off into her sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Starfire awoke to the sound of the Titan alarm. She got up and ran furiously down the corridor to the Ops room. Her beeper was flashing continuously. It only did that when it was majorly important. she ran into the Ops room where her friends stood there looking at her._

_" Friends, what is the emergency?" she asked. The titans stared at her and began to move closer. Starfire was frightened. " Friends, what is wrong and what is the emergency?"she asked again. She looked at robin who was smiling. Not a caring smile but a sick smile._

_" nothing's wrong, we just need to punish you. You've been a very bad girl," Robin said. they movd closer and Starfire freaked out. She moved back as they smiled mischeviously._

_" Hey Starfire, remember that night, when it was thundering and lightning. " Cyborg asked. Starfire started breathing heavily as they creeped. It was unusual. Earth was trange but this was wrong._

_" Friends, why do you bring up such memories," Starfire asked. They still crept closer. Beastboy cocked his head to the side and grinned._

_" You liked what he did to you. You thought of it as pleasure didn't you," Beast Boy said. Starfire backed up into the wall. Raven held her hand up to the boys and went to Starfire._

_" Everything's alright. We just want to teach you a lesson. It's about sleeping with guys.You whore." raven said. Raven was harh but that comment was horrible. " I hope you rot in hell!" she exclaimed. She then threw Starfire against the wall with her magic._

_They went to her and Robin kneeled down to her limp body. He lifted her face by the chin. " Starfire this is all about your little session with Red X last year, baby." Robin replied He then slapped her across the face, harder than when Red X had done so. Starfire yelped in pain. "That's for being a whore," he replied._

_Raven lifted her up and threw her across the room. " that's for being a slut," she said. Beast Boy then transformed into a tiger and charged at Starfire, biting her leg._

_" That's for not being a virgin," he said. Cyborg then charged up his sonic cannon and aimed at her._

_"This is for everything else," he said as the beam of light hit her hard. She fell over on the ground as they came to her again. This time though they had whips._

_" Friends, everything you have said was a lie. I did not enjoy such pain as I do not enjoy it now either." Starfire replied. Beast Boy looked at her then at his whip._

_" Guys, let's choose, Forgive her or hit her furiously with a whip, " he ashed knowing what everyone would say. Whips. They did't even decide and strted whipping her. Starfire surged in pain. Every whip hurt but it felt like Robin was hurting her most. Robin, of all people._

_" Friends. I. Am. Sorry. " she said between screams.. tehn everthing vanished as she looked around her and saw the corridor. Robin came up behind her with a knife and poked her in the back causing her to turn around. H pushed her against the wall holding the knife to her throat._

_" Any last words?" he asked. Starfire looked at him, fear in her eyes as her mouth began togritt." i guess not," he said moving the knife across her thrat._

_She screamed when her body started shaking._

_Dream end_

" Starfire! Starfire ! wake up! " Robin said shaking her. The other titans were calling her anme also. Starfire's eyes opened as she saw the titans. She screamed . " starfire! What's wrong you were having a bad dream," Robin said.

" Stay away from me! All of you!" Starfire screamed.

" Starfire, it's okay," Robin said touvching her shoulder. Starfire frightenly jumped back causing her to fall off the bed. The cover fell off of her and the Titans gasped.

" Starfire! What's going on? You're hurt," Beastboy yelled. Starfire looked at her body. Everything that had happened in her dream, the scars her neck, was on herand bleeding.

**How do you like! Don't worry Star's ok . Just review and tell me how you like it or hate it**


	2. Roof Chat

Roof Chat

**AN-Hey sorry for the wait, but I've got 3 stories to update so be patient. And I must thank a cerain reviewer. U know who I'm talking to. Thanks for the long review. I love long reviews!So Thanks and miracles will be updated ASAP.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Starfire looked at her body again. All the things that had happened in her dream was real: the whips, the slaps, and the bites. Even her neck was slightly slit. She looked at the titans, disgustedly.

"Why did you want to hurt me so badly. I have suffered enough in my life without my friends," Starfire exclaimed to her friends. The Titans looked at her confusingly as Robin went to help her off the ground.

" Starfire, what are you talking about?" Robin asked as he kneeled down to help her. Starfire rose up and knocked Robin down as she ran out of her door and to the roof. Tears started to run down her cheek. Everything was going to fast.

" Uh, guys we should go after her. She's really hurt and needs medical attention," Cyborg said. The other titans knodded. " Yet, someone needs to go and convince her," Cyborg continued. He,Beast Boy, and Raven, all looked at Robin.

" Yeah I know, you all are just afraid she'll hurt you or something in the mood she's in," Robin said.

" No, you need to talk to her cause you are her _boyfriend," _Beast boy said. Robin choked and then glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy laughed a bit then pointed to the door.

" She's not my girlfriend all right! She's too hurt to be in a relationship anyway, " Robin said as he walked out the door. Beast Boy slightly replied whatever. Robin left for the one place that he and she always went when they wanted to be alone, the roof.

He went to the door way and peeked out to see if she was there. She was so he went out beside her. She moved over slightly as he sat beside her. Robin sighed and looked out at the sun beginning to rise.

" Starfire, can we talk?" Robin asked. Starfire knodded and looked down at the island. " Star, what happened? Did someone come in and hurt you again?" Robin said, oh so caringly. Starfire shook her head.

" Robin, you know that when Red x assaulted me that it was not purposely, as if I were telling him to, correct?" Starfire replied. Robin looked at her and held her hands together in his.

" Starfire, why would you think I hadn't. I saw everything he did to you when Cyborg pulled up the safety cams," Robin replied. Starfire deeply inhaled and let it breathed out. " Starfire, has someone told you I hadn't believed you or something?" Robin asked.

" No, well, actually someone did, you." Starfire said.

" What? I haven't ever said that," Robin replied. Starfire lifted her head to Robin.

" You did too! In my dream you said that I was the whore and slapped me! And later you tried to slit my throat!" Starfire slightly yelled. Robin backed up a bit and gulped.

" Starfire that was a dream," robin said assuringly. Starfire faced the other way and crossed her arms madly. She was mad yet suddenly turned calm. She turned back around and stared at the island again.

" Robin, it wasn't an ordinary dream. It was all real. It was like payback for being raped," Starfire replied. Robin rose a eye confusinly. " Robin, I know that this will probably sound weird but everything that happened in my dream was real. All of these injuries were caused in my dreams. "

" That can't be possible."

" But it is! And the big surprise is that all of these were caused by my friends. None of them hurt ntil you tried to kill me, though." Starfire said. Robin looked at the gound then at her.

" Star, we would never do that, I know that this is all sort of weird but we'll talk about it later. Right now you need to get those scars and evrything cleaned up," Robin said. Starfire knodded as she stood up.

" Robin, do you believe me?" she asked. Robin opened the door and helped her her out.

" I'd always believe you."Robin said. they came through the corridor and headed for the medical wing. Cyborg was waiting with Beast Boy at his side. Robin helped her to the bed and smiled.

" Oka-Beastboy, what are you doing here? I told you to get Raven," Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at him scareingly.

" Raven said she couldn't help because she had to meditate." Beast Boy said. Cyborg groaned .

" Well, i guess I'll use you,"

" Wait! I am here!" Raven raised her voice slightly coming in the door with toilet paper on her head. Beast Boy yelped and hid behind Cyborg." That little twirp locked me in the closet with our toilet paper!" Raven said She then chased Beast Bopy out of the room.

" Ok, Now that that is over, Raven can you help me out by making sure she's asleep for when I do the major injuries." Cyborg asked. Raven kodded and said her words: Azarath Metrion, Zinthos.

**How was it? Next time will be slightly better. Promise**


	3. Destruction

_**Destruction**_

**AN:Hello again. This is the third chappie! starts clapping so here it is. Also Miracles has it's 11th chapter for whoever was wondering.I've also written a new story called "The B word" it's rated T for teen problems.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans. I do however own this girl name Naska Forte AKA Nightstar!**

"She's asleep," Raven said. She stood up and looked at Cyborg. He was running some test and from what the scanners were showing, she was fine. Raven was getting a bit worried with the strange cuts and bruises that "magically" appeared. She sat down and tried to concentrate. It seemed like something was always trying to get Starfire. She was a major Damsel in Distress, and yet she wasn't. She was a warrior and very powerful. Ravn still wanted to know what happened.

" You're thinking about something, aren't you?" Cyborg said. Raven looked at him and nodded. She then looked back at Starfire and held her head.

" I've been thinking, do you think that he came back. I know it sounds weird but there's not too many enemies of Starfire," Raven said. Cyborg looked at her and thought about the possibility

" I don't think so. There's no way he could have gotten her last night. Starfire is a very light sleeper, she would have woke up," he said. He then looked at her diagnostics. They started getting faster(an I don't know a lot about stuff like that so just be patient). "Starfire must be having a bad dream or something," he said calmly. He then sat down.

" Are you sure we shouldn't wake her up?" Raven asked. Cyborg shook his head.

" No, it's just a dream, not like she's gonna die or something," Cyborg said, kicking his feet up and yawning. Raven wasn't satisfied though. She woke Starfire up with her powers. Starfire started breathing hard and gasping for air.

" Am I ok? I must go!" Starfire said sitting up. Cyborg looked at her and then at Raven, madly.

" Raven! Why did you wake her up.?'' Cyborg yelled. Raven glared at him.

" I woke her up because I was worried about her dream. Starfire you can go," she said. Cyborg glared at her as Starfire ran out of the medical wing racing to Robins Room. Raven smiled.

" Raven, you shouldn't have done that, Robin is going to be very mad at you," he said, pointing like a little kid. Raven smiled mischeviously standing up.

" Correction, he'll be mad at you. You were the one in charge." she walked out of the room.

" Robin. Robin, open the door please!" Starfire screamed. She banged repeatively on Robin's door hoping for him to answer. Robin was sitting at his desk, trying to work, but Starfire's banging made it impossible. he got up nd walked to the door. Starfire couldn't sstop banging and accidently knocked him down.

" Ow Star! What's so important?" he siad holding his nose. styarfire bent down.

" robin, I must talk to you, alone." She said closing the door and helping him to his chair as she sat on his bed. Robin looked at her.

" Why aren't you still in the medical wing, I swe-"

" Robin it does not matter. I must talk to you. i do not know what is happening. I am having horrible nightmares." she said. Robin looked at her, slightly serious.

" And what are the nightmares about?" he asked. Starfire looked down.

" They are about you mainly. Usually they would be good but they have been horrible. You have tried to kill me." she said. Robin made a slight blush then held her shoulders.

"Well, at least you know they aren't real," he said. Starfire looked at him frightened.

" But Robin they are-"

" Starfire maybe you should just rest. If you want you can sleep in my room," he said. She nodded and layed down. She looked at him as he did his work.

" Robin, will you please wake me up if I do something weird," she asked Robin nodded and continued to work as Starfire fell asleep.

**Lastly-Sorry for it being so short. I'm trying to slow down the pace on this one so sorry. Love yall! R&R**


	4. More Work Than Play

_**More work than Play**_

**AN-HEY! I am back! I am really happy today because I updated The B Word a couple of days ago. It's very original so please, if your looking for somehing new, read and review it. Also Miracles is being wrote as we speak. Double Tasking lol. nyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Robin smiled as he watched Starfire's eyes fall and her hands pull the covers up to her neck. He sighed, turning around to his desk. He just looked at the stuff he had to do, and was disgusted. He knew he had to finish it though. He started typing and researching.

Starfire fell asleep easily. She felt tired nd her eyes had been heavy. She started dreaming.

_She looked down. Robin was holding her hand. Starfire smiled and looked out into the sun. It was on the horizen and the waves were slowly hushing onto the beach. Starfire turned too Robin and laid her head on her shoulder. Robin laid his on top of hers and smiled._

_They watched as the sun slowly set on the ocean. The small pier they were on was a perfect view of the sun and the ocean. Starfire watched as the waves came back and forth. _

_" Robin, how big is the sea? It seems to go on forever," she asked. Robin kisssed her lightly on the forehead and then pointed out to the ocean._

_" Wanna Fiund out?" he asked. A happy smile played across her face. She nodded as Robin stood up and jumped off. He held out his hand for Starfire to hold. She took his hand and stepped off. He smiled as he ran ou to the ocean._

_Starfire followed him and stopped at the shoreline. " How will we find out?' she asked. Robin smiled big and took her hand._

_"There's three options," he said happily. She smiled warmly as they walked in the sea, flicking off their shoes. " We can either swim," he said as they walked further and the water got deeper._

_Starfire shook her head 'no' as the water came to her knees. " I do not know how to do the swimming," she said. Robin smiled again._

_"We could fly," he said. Starfire shook her head again._

_"At the moment, no. " she said, looking at the water come to her chest. Robin's smile turned into a mischevious one. Starfire rose a brow. " Robin, are you okay?" she asked. Robin smirked._

_" Yeah, I'm okay, but you aren't," he said. Starfire looked at him slightly disturbed. _

_" What are you talking about Robin?" she asked. Robin smiled._

_" Can I ask you something?" he asked. He crept closer to her, holding her body as close as he could to his. She could feel everything. Her first thought was, This is it. He's gonna do it._

_"Yes Robin," she said as she nodded. He pulled her face close to his: their noses touching._

_" Have you ever been kissed under water?" he asked. She smile and shook her head no. A romantic, out of this worrld smile crept his face. ' Do you wanna learn?" he asked. _

_" As long as you promise nothing wqill happen," she said. Robin smiled._

_" Nothing will happen to you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his. He slowly moved them under water as he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled. _

_Suddenly, she had to break for air. Robin didn't allow it as she struggled to get away from him. She pushed him away as his face changed from Robin's to Red X, or Robin's cloned brother. She gasped as the water ran int her mouth. Her breathe was lost as she struggled to swim up. Red X swam up and immediately disapeared_

Robin finished his work and looked at Starfire. he smiled as she was sleeping peacefully for the moment. He moved over to the bed and caressed her cheek. Suddenly, she started jerking and holding her throat. Robin jumped as he tried to pry her hands away from her throat. they wouldn't budge. She was losing air as Roin yelled," Starfire! Wake up! Wake Up!" he yelled.

_She tried to swim up but she floated down. She couldn't breathe and was dying by the second. Water rushed into her mouth as she completely lost breathe. She felt something tugging on her and pushing her as she saw the beach._

Beastboy, Cyborg, and raven rushed into the room and saw Starfire tossing and turning. Thy helped Robin. Starfire jumped up and coughed out water from her mouth. Everyone looked at her weirdly as Robin patted her back.

" Stafire! What's going on!" he yelled as she fel into his arms in an embracing hug. She started crying. " Starfire, please don't cry. How was she coughing up water?" he asked. The titans shrugged.

Starfire coughed and caught her breathe. " Robin, it's hi- him. He- he is ba -ck," she stuttered. Robin held her shoulders letting him see her face.

" Who's he?" he asked. She coughed.

" Red X. I think he is back," she said, holding her chest.

**Lastly-I know this was short but I'm at a huge writers block. V peace out**


End file.
